Regard sauvage
by Lucachu
Summary: Une nouvelle journée commence pour Link dans les plaines sauvages d'Hyrule. Sous un vent de liberté, il s'apprête à faire une rencontre avec un loup aux yeux azurs. Court OS écrit avant la sortie de Legend Of Zelda : Breath of The Wild.


**Note de l'auteur :**

Dans les trailers de _The Legend of Zelda Breath of The Wild_ , Link-garou (Wolf Link) semble d'une part être un personnage autre que Link, mais également une sorte de bonus provoqué par l'amiibo.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne semble pas avoir de scénario concernant leur rencontre étant uniquement rencontrer grâce à ce bonus.

Voici donc une rencontre imaginée entre Link et Link-Garou, ou plutôt entre Link et un loup.

Le jeu n'étant pas sorti et peu d'informations ayant été dévoilées, la plupart des idées évoquées ici ne sont que des théories. Il peut parfaitement s'agir de spoils car elles se basent sur mon ressenti lors des trailers.

 **Avertissement :**

 _The legend of Zelda_ est la propriété de NINTENDO et de Shigeru Myamoto.

De plus, cette fanfiction sera peut-être complètement obsolète lors de la sortie de _Breath of The Wild._

Il s'agit d'un OS écrit en attendant la sortie de _Breath of The Wild_.

* * *

Link ouvre les yeux lentement. Le soleil est déjà levé, ses rayons réchauffe son visage. Il s'étire levant les bras et baille profondément avant d'inspirer l'air frais de la nature.

Les hautes herbes agitées par le vent caressent ses membres.

Une nouvelle journée commence dans les plaines.

Une nouvelle aube, sans que le jeune homme sache réellement où aller parmi les étendues sauvages.

Link se lève et commence à rassembler ses affaires.

Voici plusieurs semaines qu'il erre sans réellement savoir où il va, seulement guidé par ses instincts.

Et une voix.

Une voix féminine et familière.

Une voix qu'il lui a demandée de se réveiller.

Cependant Link ne se rappelle de rien. Pas le moindre souvenir. Son prénom même aurait été un mystère si la voix mystérieuse ne l'avait pas nommé ainsi.

Réveillé presque nu dans un étrange bassin d'eau, il était complètement perdu.

Il ne sait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi il a repris conscience dans cet étrange lieu.

Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il doit rejoindre celle qui l'a éveillé. Il est attiré par elle et ressent le besoin de la retrouver.

Le jeune homme termine de ramasser ses biens. Il récupère en dernier son arc. Celui-ci lui a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois contre les monstres vivant dans la région.

Link commence à marcher dans la plaine.

Où devrait-il se rendre à présent ? Le sud, le nord ? Ou bien l'est si ce n'est l'ouest ? Doit-il s'aventurer dans le désert ou les montagnes enneigées ?

Comment savoir où se trouve celle qui l'a appelé ?

Tandis qu'il réfléchit, le jeune homme aperçoit de la fumée au loin. A en juger par la couleur et la taille, il doit s'agir d'un feu de camp.

Son ventre lui rappelle immédiatement que les baies ramassées la veille n'ont pu subvenir à sa faim.

Peut-être que ce feu appartient à des bokoblins, comme celui qu'il a trouvé quelques jours plus tôt ?

Avec suffisamment de chance, il pourra s'approprier une partie de leur repas. De toute manière, il a n'a nul part où aller, il peut toujours se rendre là-bas et voir ce qu'il en est.

Et puis, ce n'est pas le ventre vide qu'il pourra continuer sa quête.

* * *

Link se rapproche du camp délicatement. Il se cache derrière des morceaux de ruines. Des ruines, voilà ce qu'il a croisé régulièrement depuis le début de son périple. C'est comme si une civilisation avait disparu. Il n'a d'ailleurs croisé personne depuis son réveil hormis cet étrange vieil homme, celui qui lui a confié son épée. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, il aurait pu croire qu'il était le dernier en vie. Le dernier en vie au milieu d'animaux et de monstres.

Il entend des bokoblins crier et s'agiter. Il ne les voit pas encore mais comment ne pas les remarquer avec leur raffut ?

C'est la première fois que le jeune homme les entend faire un tel brouhaha. Les patibulaires démons rouges ont dû trouver quelque chose qui les intéresse beaucoup, bien qu'il soit vrai qu'ils passent leur temps à crier. Des créatures avec une très faible intelligence. Seul leur nombre est leur force. Impossibles qu'ils soient responsables de la chute de la civilisation ayant vécu ici. Cela doit être autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus dangereux.

L'aventurier jette un rapide regard. Il y a quatre monstres autours d'un feu. Le brasier ne réchauffe rien, seulement une broche vide.

Le regard de Link est attiré par une silhouette grise s'agitant dans tous les sens. Il s'agit d'un animal qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré, un loup. Plus exactement un gros loup. Celui-ci est attaché à un arbre par l'intermédiaire d'une chaîne placée sur sa patte avant gauche.

La pauvre créature grogne, s'agite, tourne en rond, mord son carcan.

Le jeune homme comprend que les bokoblins l'ont choisit pour constituer leur repas. Link pensait pouvoir récupérer leur nourriture mais cet animal est loin de convenir à son alimentation.

Le loup l'a repéré. Il se calme et s'assoit, positionnant son postérieur sur le sol. L'animal se met à le regarder, le fixant ardemment.

Link se sent attiré par l'animal sauvage. Il ressent... quelque chose de puissant et d'indescriptible. Des paysages défilent dans sa tête, des paysages de plaines baignées de crépuscules et de nuages sombres.

Le jeune homme ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, néanmoins, son instinct lui ordonne d'aller libérer la bête.

Soudain, un bokoblin crie sortant l'aventurier de ses pensées. Absorbé par sa contemplation, Link a oublié qu'il devait rester dissimulé derrière le mur en ruine.

Link sort son épée de son fourreau tandis que les démons se rapprochent de lui. Sa lame danse, vole et coupe tandis que l'épéiste effectue des mouvements gracieux.

Il saute, esquive évitant toutes les attaques de ses adversaires.

Les monstres explosent un par un en fumée mauve. Les bokoblins sont à présent tous morts.

Le loup aboie attirant de nouveau l'intention de l'épéiste sur lui. Link se rapproche de lui. L'animal agite sa queue, signe de sa joie.

Link lève sa lame et frappe la chaîne. Le métal ne résiste pas à l'impact et cède avec un bruit horrible. L'animal est à présent libre. Seul un bracelet de fer témoigne de son ancienne captivité.

Le loup plonge son regard dans les yeux bleus de son sauveur. Tous deux partagent la même teinte d'iris, celle de la couleur du ciel pur.

L'aventurier ignore ce que le canidé perçoit en lui, mais lui, il voit le regard d'une fière bête sauvage, ivre de liberté.

– Voilà, tu peux partir à présent. Tu es libre.

A peine le jeune homme a-t-il prononcé ses mots que la bête sauvage lui saute dessus. Il tombe au sol sous le poids de l'animal qui appuie ses grosses pattes sur ses épaules. Son épée tombe dans l'herbe.

Link sent la grande langue baveuse du loup le lécher au visage. Rapidement, il sent une substance gluante couler sur sa peau.

– Tu me chatouilles !

Le canidé ne l'écoute pas, continuant à répandre sa salive sur les joues de son sauveur. Sa queue remue de plus belle. Les poils de l'animal s'agitent, ébouriffés par le vent qui commence à souffler plus fort.

– D'accord ! J'ai compris tu me remercies, tu es content ! Mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle !

Le loup obéit et recule. Link se relève et récupère son arme qu'il range. Il essuie ensuite son visage sur la manche de sa tunique.

– Bien, fais attention à ne plus te laisser capturer à l'avenir.

L'aventurier ébouriffe le sommet de la tête de l'animal et se remet en route, en direction opposée au vent. A peine a-t-il parcouru quelques mètres qu'il entend le tintement d'une chaîne sur le sol.

Link se retourne, le loup est derrière le suivant. L'animal a la mâchoire grande ouverte et halète.

– Tu me suis non ? Tu ne me dois rien tu sais.

La bête pousse un petit gémissement en guise de réponse. L'aventurier se remet en marche d'un pas rapide. Le bruit de chaîne recommence à le suivre.

Link accélère et jette un regard derrière lui, le loup le suit toujours. Il se met alors cette fois à courir. Cette fois ce sont des bruits de bruissages de plantes accompagnés par des halètements.

Le jeune homme court droit devant lui sachant que l'animal le suit de près.

Les hautes herbes fouettent des jambes, agitées par le vent. Ses mèches blondes dansent à chacun de ses pas.

Il s'élance sans se soucier de l'endroit où il se dirige, tandis qu'il se rapproche d'un troupeau de chevaux sauvages. Les équidés, peureux s'enfuient sur leur passage. Un étalon à la robe noire se cabre.

Le loup accélère son rythme et vient se placer à ses côtés.

Ils s'élancent ensemble emplis de liberté et de souffle sauvage.


End file.
